FireMan.EXE
FireMan.EXE (Also called TorchMan.EXE in the Manga and in the Anime) is one of the antagonists of the Mega Man Battle Network/NT Warrior series, he was one of MegaMan.EXE's rivals and the partner of Mr. Match. History ''Mega Man Battle Network'' In the games, he first appeared in Lan's oven, setting it on fire. He was working with Mr. Match and the WWW to set ovens on fire and find a particular superprogram. Lan and MegaMan.EXE find and defeat him. However, he still finds the superprogram and sends it to Lord Wily, which he still counts as a victory. This encounter kindled a rivalry between MegaMan.EXE and FireMan.EXE ''Mega Man Network Transmission'' In this game, he was infected by the Zero virus and tried to burn the net, but he was defeated again by MegaMan. His arsonous rampage was supposedly caused by the Zero virus, as Mr. Match admits to having no control over him during this incident. ''Mega Man Battle Network 4'' He makes two appearances in this game. One appearance appears in both versions. In this, Mr. Match and FireMan are met with Atsuki Homura and BurnerMan.EXE. Atsuki and BurnerMan are prideful, and when Mr. Match calls them out for lacking a fiery spirit, the two respond by claiming that they control their fire better than Mr. Match and FireMan, to whom they refer as old-timers. This quickly sparks a raging rivalry between them, and they decide to take this to the net. They get so caught up by this rage that they set the entire net on fire. Lan and MegaMan intervene by warning Atsuki and BurnerMan that they're about to miss their match, and by notifying them that they defeated FireMan in the past. This naturally infuriates FireMan even more, though it does convince Atsuki and BurnerMan to retreat from this debacle. At the end, Mr. Match and FireMan tell Lan and MegaMan that they had better give Atsuki and BurnerMan a more humiliating defeat than they faced in the past. After the tournament battle between, in which Lan and MegaMan defeat Atsuki and BurnerMan, Mr. Match and FireMan taunt the losers, which prompts them to threaten to burn the building to the ground. They end up burning Atsuki's shorts instead, which gets them forcefully removed from the premises. ''Mega Man NT Warrior'' In the Anime, he is known as TorchMan.EXE as opposed to his name in the games. He first rampaged in the net by releasing flames and virus. However they were stopped and destroyed by MegaMan.EXE, and after the event he escaped. He later fought with MegaMan and was outclassed by his power, to have a chance to reach his level, FireMan trained himself and was able to easily defeat Roll, but he still wasn't able to defeat the blue bomber. In the NetCity saga, he fought with FreezeMan.EXE and ended up defeated and deleted. His remaining data would be fused with that of HeatMan and was able to become stronger than before, however he reverted back to TorchMan.EXE when MegaMan was fighting against VineMan. Gallery Fire5.jpeg |FireMan.Exe along with his partner Mr. Match FireSoul.jpg |Fire Soul Heatmanexe.jpg |As HeatMan.Exe FlameEXE.jpg |As FlameMan.Exe Navigation Category:Megaman Villains Category:Male Category:Rivals Category:Power Hungry Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mongers Category:Humanoid Category:Artificial Intelligence